


Accidents

by devin1039



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sad, Waycest, sort of? not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard are found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

“Stop.” Mikey says softly, eyes closed and hands curled into fists on the kitchen table. Gerard freezes, hesitates, backs up a step. He swallows hard and tucks his own hair back. He knows this would come. “I don't want this.” Mikey says, and it sounds so rehearsed. Gerard might have believed him if it didn't sound the way it did. 

“Pete.” Gerard says simply, their friend's name nearly silent on his lips. Mikey just nods once, looking straight ahead with glassy eyes. He's not sober. Couldn't be for this. It doesn't matter what he's on; just that he can get through this. He knows his lines. “It doesn't have to be this way.” Gerard tries, voice quiet, but all too loud in the kitchen, illuminated only by the early morning sun through the windows. 

“It does.” Mikey replies, closing his eyes once more. It hurts him so badly to be doing this to Gerard. To both of them, really. They'd promised forever, mouths against one anothers, and fingers tangled together. Mikey hates breaking promises. “He saw. It's over.” Mikey says in a monotone, trying his best to fight off tears. He fails. 

Gerard bites hard on his lip, instinctively reaching out to wipe away the others tears. Mikey turns his face away. His hand falls uselessly to his side. “Some brothers kiss.” He offers, but he sounds resigned. He knows he's losing Mikey. Mikey just forces a smile and shakes his head, eyes still squeezed shut. 

“He'll go to the cops. Arrest us. Everyone would find out.” Mikey states, wiping at his eyes with his ratty sweatshirt sleeve. The sweatshirt is Gerard's. “We can't do this anymore.” He adds quietly. Gerard shakes his head, looking down to the linoleum floor. 

“So we... So we won't do anything in public. We were drunk... It was just... It was an accident.” Gerard murmurs. He can't lose Mikey. Mikey looks at Gerard for the first time during this whole interaction. His eyes are wide, face full of pain and regret. 

“There can't be anymore accidents.” He says softly, and Gerard knows he's right, but it hurts. When Gerard reaches forward to wipe at Mikey's eyes again, the younger brother doesn't turn away. He just closes his eyes and sniffles. 

“So there won't be, Mikey.” Gerard whispers, gently sweeping away the others tears with his thumb. “We'll be... We'll be careful. Just...” He trails off, voice cracking. “I can't. I can't lose this.” He admits, looking to his brother. He looks so vulnerable. Gerard hates it. 

Mikey just swallows and shrugs, knuckles still white on the tabletop. Somewhere, Mikey knows that when they're drunk, or high, the brothers won't really care about this conversation. They'll still do what they've been doing. Gerard will kiss Mikey, and Mikey will giggle into his mouth, pressing closer just as he's always done. 

“We get sober.” Mikey says quietly. “We have to get sober, because that's... That's the only way we can keep this a secret, and you know it too, Gee.” He states, shaking his head a little. Gerard closes his eyes for a moment, soft hand cupping Mikey's clammy cheek. Gerard hasn't been sober for years. And this is probably the most important choice of his life. After a long time, Gerard nods once. 

“Okay.” He agrees in a whisper, and Mikey looks at him like he doesn't believe him, which is understandable. He hesitantly places a hand over the one on his cheek. Gerard offers a watery smile and kisses Mikey's forehead. They're both silent for a while, before Mikey pulls away and gets up to make coffee, fingers shaking. Gerard stays where he is, eyes back on the floor. 

“I love you.” Mikey says suddenly, words soft as he pushes a mug into Gerard's hands. Gerard just looks at Mikey, eyebrows knit together and lip between his teeth. They already know. They hardly say it. This feels important. 

“You too.” Gerard manages. Mikey knows it's hard. He just nods and goes about fixing himself some coffee, the shaking of his fingers subsiding slightly. They'll be careful. They have to be. But the withdrawals are going to be so hard. And really, that's how Mikey knows how much Gerard loves him.


End file.
